


Blurred

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: "friends", I don't know, I'm just going to write, Meh, Things move way to fast, Too much at once, Wow. This really sucks, all over the place, it's all a blur, what is life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: School and life, in general, have been really stressful lately. I've had some disagreement with friends and everything is going too fast.





	1. Slow down, please?

Life is hard.  
Too many things going past.  
It's a blur.  
Faded afterimages of importance pass by too fast to recognize.  
I give up.  
There's too much.  
Too much to function.

They go too fast.  
I can't keep up.  
While everyone else races ahead,  
I'm stuck here.  
Sitting alone, inhaling the dust of their success.  
I just sit.  
And cry.  
I've been left behind  
By the ones I called 'friends'.  
It's too much.

Why does life have to be so blurry?  
So unclear?  
So smudged.  
I tired of this.  
I'm done.  
I want clarity.  
Not perfection,  
Clarity.

It's too much.  
I want to press rewind,  
Watch things go slow,  
Rewatch to understand what happened.  
It goes too fast.  
I'm tired of sprinting with no energy.  
Faking a smile to get through.

I can't do this.  
It's too fast.  
Too blurry.  
I'm tired.  
I want to take a break,  
Before I break.


	2. Unnoticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm ignored, maybe I'm just not noticed?

I take a second,  
Just a second,  
To turn around to tie my shoe.  
Suddenly, they are gone.  
No note,  
No last words.  
They just leave.  
Gone.  
Done.  
Over.

While I search for them,  
The loneliness sets in.  
I realize just how few friends I had.  
Then I see them.  
Over in the corner,  
Talking and laughing.

I run over in hope it was just a mistake,  
Maybe they didn't mean to leave me?  
But when I get there,  
They turn in disgust,  
And begin to walk away.  
They circle up,  
But I'm not part of the circle.  
I try to join in,  
But they form a new circle,  
But this one is smaller,  
Still excluding me.  
I try to join in on the conversation,  
But no one listens to what I have to say.

My voice has no purpose,  
No sound.  
I quietly slip away.  
And no one notices.


End file.
